To examine the fine molecular specificity of HLA class II and III alloantigens and anti-Ro (SS-A) antibodies in the clinically, serologically, and immunogenetically (HLA-DRw52 associated with HLA-DR3, DR5, or DRw6 determined by serologic typing) closely inter-related primary Sjogren's, Sjogren's/lupus overlap, and neonatal lupus syndromes.